


The Pickup

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, challenge fics, droubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role-playing can spice up even the best relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pickup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silk Tie Challenge at Live Journal

His walking into the hotel bar caused all conversations to stop as every head turned in his direction. Wearing a black fedora slanted rakishly over one eye, a black velvet jacket and a maroon silk tie knotted casually around his neck, one end tossed carelessly over his shoulder, he looked as if he'd stepped out of another century. Though there were other empty seats at the bar, he took the one next to me, prompting me to ask, “May I buy you a drink?”

Turning smoldering blue eyes on me, he replied, “That’ll do for starters.” Intrigued by his blatant disregard for propriety, I suggested we skip the drinks and instead go upstairs to my hotel room. He was off his stool before I finished my sentence.

“That was incredible,” I said, rolling off him. “Meeting in the bar like that was a real turn-on. And those clothes. I felt like I was hooking up with a stranger. We have to do this again some time.”

“You’re on, Sean,” Elijah agreed. “The silk tie and fedora will really suit you.”

“Not to mention the rest of the outfit,” I told him.

Elijah grinned. “The rest of the outfit is optional.”


End file.
